Inutaisho & Inuyasha
by Inuyasha-Online
Summary: Naraku uses Inuyashas' fathers' mortal enemy to try to destroy Inuyasha
1. Ryuukotsuei's Revenge

Chapter 1 of 3 Ryuukotsusei's Revenge Written by: Shawn Stone ----------------------------- Inuyasha sat high up in a tree with his arms crossed inside his cape. He was staring at the stars in the sky above, as he stood guard over Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo below. He had not been able to sleep. He had been having feelings dreadfulness for the past few nights. He did not know why he was having these feelings, but he felt that he should stay up and keep guard over his friends and his beloved Kagome. Because he wasnt sure where these feelings were coming from, he had not yet told anyone about them.  
  
Suddenly, he picked up the sent of evil close by. He jumped off of the tree to discover a hanyou like himself, only this hanyou had the head of a youkai, and the body of a mortal. The hanyou carried a giant battle axe in his hand, and was apparently watching over Inuyasha and his friends. The hanyou lifted his axe above his head and with all his might thrust it toward Inuyasha. Inuyasha quickly jumped out of the axes path, and drew his sword in doing so. Inuyasha jumped off of the side of a tree, and with a swing of his sword, he chopped off the hanyous head, only to find the head quickly reverting back. Inuyasha was stunned. The hanyou held his axe straight out to his side with the blade part facing forward. He then spun around and slit Inuyasha right through his gut. Inuyasha found himself paralyzed. He lay motionless and full of pain on the ground. The hanyou walked up to Inuyasha. He lifted his sword high above his head and held his pose for a moment. The hanyou stared Inuyasha right in the face, his eyes glowed a fiery red, and he had a wide and sinister grin on his face. The hanyou pulled his axe to the ground where Inuyasha lay, and as soon as Inuyasha was about to be slain, he woke up. "It was all a bad dream," he said to himself. "Why have I been having these nightmares and feelings of chaos for the past few nights?" Morning arrived, and the crew was back on the trail in their hunt for Shikon Jewel Shards. Inuyasha was above the rest of the gang, jumping from tree to tree as they walked. He stopped on a branch and took a long hard glance across the land. "Whats with Inuyasha," said Kagome. "Hes been real quite lately." "Yes, Ive noticed that Inuyasha has been keeping to himself as well," said Miroku. "I think that its best that we dont ask him about whats wrong with him until he has decided to talk about it," explained Mioga. "Thatll be the day," said Shippo. "Inuyasha always hides his feelings and what he has on his mind inside him."  
  
They came across a river and decided to rest for a bit. "Maybe you should talk to Inuyasha Kagome," said Sango. "Of all of us, you are the closest one to him." "Yeah, that thought had occurred to me," remarked Kagome. Inuyasha was resting on a rock staring at the sky. Kagome approached him. "Inuyasha, is there something bothering you?" asked Kagome. "No," said Inuyasha, "why do you ask?" said Inuyasha. "Its just that youve been real quite lately, and you seem to be keeping yourself distanced from us," said Kagome. "Look, theres nothing wrong with me, ok?" yelled Inuyasha. "Ok, jeez you dont have to bite my head off all the time," screamed Kagome. Suddenly, a weakened villager, who was badly injured and massively bleeding, came out of nowhere. The villager collapsed in front of the gang. Miroku and Sango lay the weakened villager against a tree trunk, and Kagome pulled out her first aid kit. They spoke to him as they bandaged and revived him. "Are you ok, what happened?" asked Kagome. "It was horrbile," explained the villager. "there was a massacre, a giant dragon was passing by our village, slaughtering everyone in its path. We called upon all of our warriors, an entire army, but we were powerless to stop the monster. I managed to escape, but with major injuries," the villager explained. "Did the dragon happened to identify himself?" asked Sango. "I did make direct contact with him, but I do remember him calling himself Ryuukotsusei," said the villager. Inuyashas eyes went wide, and his mouth dropped in awe. "Do you know this dragon Inuyasha?" asked Miroku. Inuyasha remained speechless. He seemed to be deep in thought, but he managed to spit out a single word, "Father," he exclaimed. "But your father is and has been dead for several decades Inuyasha," said Shippo. "Nay, the sinister dragon that the villager is speaking of is not Inuyashas father, but his fathers murderer," explained Mioga. "Several years ago, Inutaisho, Inuyashas father, ruled all the land, for he was one of the strongest and most powerful demons around," explained Mioga. "The great sinister dragon Ryuukotsusei, one day challenged Inutaisho. In a great battle to the death, Inutaisho was defeated, but the dragon sealed himself away in defeating Inutaisho. How did he break free of the seal? The spell must have somehow been released, I do not know how this happened, but this is not good," said Mioga. Inuyasha was thinking to himself, "So thats why Ive been having these feelings and dreams for the past couple of days. How is this possible? Ryuukotsusei has been sealed away for some time now, is it really possible that he has been resurrected? The Tetsusaiga was forged from a fang of my father. Now that I have mastered the wind scar, I will use it to defeat Ryuukotsusei and avenge my fathers death," he thought to himself. "Come on you guys," said Inuyasha, "Its payback time," he said.  
  
The 6 set off in the direction that the villager had come from, moving as fast as they could. Suddenly, Inuyashas ears twitched. He picked up the strong scent of fresh blood. He jumped up into a tree high above. "What is it Inuyasha?" asked Miroku. "Im picking up the strong scent of evil and fresh blood in the air, a very strong scent," explained Inuyasha. "Hmmm, I also am picking up a strong sinister force, do you think that its Ryuukotsusei?" he asked. The 6 of them watched as a flock of birds appeared flying their way. All of a sudden the ground began to shake. Inuyasha could see the treetops shaking as something approached. In an instant, a huge dragon appeared before them. The dragon laughed an evil laugh as he spotted Inuyasha, and called out his name. "Ryuukotsusei" replied Inuyasha. "I see you already know who I am Inuyasha," remarked the foe. "I am the great evil dragon that put you father to his demise. I was sealed away in the process, but as you can see, Im back and I have a thirst for your blood Inuyasha," snickered the dragon. "Enough talk lets get down to business," yelled Inuyasha. Miroku ran up to the dragon and drew his wind tunnel. Out of the blue appeared poisonous insects from hell. Miroku crossed his prayer beads back over his black hole.  
  
Nurakus poisonous insects, what are they doing here?" screamed Sango. "Yes, Nuraku and I have become great friends, he was so kind enough to resurrect me, because like me, he is someone who despises you and wishes upon your death. When I defeated you father, it was never intended for him to have a son to fulfill his place, but from what I can see you are no more than a hanyou, a weak and defenseless one at that. Your father was a strong and powerful youkai so defeating you will be no problem," said the dragon. Inuyasha drew his Tetsusaiga from its sheath and morphed it to its fullest form.  
  
Ryuukotsusei blew fire at him. Inuyasha held the Tetsusaiga out in front of him, and it blocked the fire off to the sides of him. Inuyasha jumped up and swung his sword at the dragon. The dragon swung his enormous claw at the sword. He struck the sword, and sent Inuyasha falling to the ground. The sword violently shook with pain. Mioga jump onto Inuyashas shoulder and explained to him, "Lord Inuyasha, as you may recall, Sesshomaru once attacked you with a dragons claw, swiping the sword, vibrating the sword as it is now. Since Ryuukotsusei is so powerful, you cant allow him to strike the sword at all. For Ryuukotsuseis claw are much more powerful than that of the dragons claw that Sesshomaru was using. You are lucky that the sword did not already break from the first blow." "Damn it," Inuyasha protested. "Inuyasha, well distract him while you cut through him with your sword," exclaimed Sango. She drew back her Giant boomerang and threw it forth with all of her might. Miroku could not use his wind tunnel but he was using some of his spells with his stalf in attempt to distract the beast. Ryuukotsusei hit Sangos boomerang and sent it hurling back toward her; she jumped out of its path in time. Inuyasha held his Tetsusaiga out to his side, darted toward the dragon and swung his sword from one side to the other, slicing through the dragon.  
  
He landed on the both feet, and grasped the Tetsusaiga with both hands in case he needed to strike again. Ryuukotsuseis wound was deep, but it was quick to heal. Inuyasha decided that it was time to use the wind scar. He lifted the his sword above his sword high into the air. The wind scar began to reveal itself. He could see the where the two winds connected. Inuyasha dropped his sword to the ground and several streaks of light made their way toward the evil dragon. The Tetsusaigas full power began to merge through the wind scar, but then dissipated. Inuyasha as well as the other 5 of the group were stunned beyond belief. "What, the Tetsuigas full power did not work; But how? The Tetsusaiga has the power to slay 100 demons at once, how could it not bring down this one dragon?" remarked Inuyasha. "You fool, that blade that you continue to assault me with was forged from a fang of your father, was it not? Considering the fact that I devoured your father, that makes me stronger than him, therefor that weapon is useless against me," explained the dragon. "Master Inuyasha, it seems that Ryuukotsusei is immune to Tetsusaigas elite attack, were doomed!" yelled Mioga. He ran off screaming and begging mercy for his life. Inuyasha held his sword out to his side with both hands. "Damnit, I wont allow you continue to live with the pride of murdering my father; I wont give up until I have seen you die, and avenged my fathers death!" he screamed. "Inuyasha look!" yelled Kagome. Inuyasha brought the Tetsusaiga to full view. It had a new ominous red glow to it. "It appears that the Tetsusaiga has deformed to the original fang of Inutaisho that it was forged from," remarked Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha immediately knew what had happened to his sword, and jumped in the air for one last swing at Ryuukotsusei. The dragon spread his wings, and took flight. Inuyasha was now battling Ryuukotsusei in mid air. Inuyasha swung his sword at Ryuukotsusei. The dragon quickly clamped his powerful jaws down onto the sword forcing his fangs through it. Inuyasha couldnt move the sword, but he still had grasp of it. The dragon sunk his powerful fangs deep into the sword. "If Inuyasha cant break free, then the Tetsusaiga may break. If Ryuukotsusei was powerful enough to defeat Inutaisho, then Inutaishos fang might be weaker than that of Ryuukotsuseis. We have to help him," said Sango. She drew her boomerang back again and thrust it toward the dragon. Shippo helped by using her Fox Fire. Sangos boomerang struck the dragon but did not seem to bother him at all. Kagome shot a sacred arrow at the beasts fangs and weakened his bite against the sword. Inuyasha was able to break free of his jaw, but is sent him spiraling to the ground. He was quickly back on his feet. He jumped in the air, holding his sword with the tip pointing toward the ground. His sword made contact with the dragons skin. He gripped his sword with both hand tightly and from the dragons feet, all the way up and out through his head, he sliced the dragon in half. The dragon screeched and moaned in pain. Its flapping wings froze up, and the two half of its body collapsed to the ground, then disintegrated. The poisonous insects picked up a jewel shard from where the dragon lay, and flew off into the sky. Inuyasha slowly floated to the ground, landing on both feet. His sword pulsed a few times then reverted back to its normal full-form. Inuyasha transformed the Tetsusaiga to its normal shape and returned it to its sheath. The other 4 were cheering and congratulating him on his victory. "Well done Inuyasha. You wielded the Tetsuiga magnificently," exclaimed Miroku. "Yeah wait to go." Said Shippo. Mioga come hopping along and returned to Inuyashas shoulder. "And where have you been Mioga? Running off when theres trouble near again I see, Im glad that we can really depend on you," exclaimed Inuyasha. He smashed the flea with his hand. "Please forgive me my lord, I wasnt fleeing, I was simply taking cover, Im sorry I thought that we were all destined to die, you must believe me!" screamed Mioga. "So your father heard you call, and in turn helped you by transforming your sword into its fang form, therefor allowing you to defeat Ryuukotsusei," he said. "Naraku must have used the power of the Shikon Jewel to resurrect Ryuukotsusei," said Sango. "Yeah from the looks of it," replied Kagome. Inuyasha took Kagome by the hand and the two walked off. Inuyasha held her hand. "Inuyasha, what are you doing?" asked Kagome. "Kagome, I was so scared that I was going to loose you back there. I thought that I was going to fail at avenging my fathers death, and die and therefor fail at protecting you," he explained. "Oh Inuyasha, I had confidence in you the entire time," exclaimed Kagome. "Kagome, I dont know what I would do with out you. I I love you," said Inuyasha. "In, Inuyasha. Youve never said that to me before, I L---," "Hey are you two dating now?" yelled Shippo, who was watching from behind a shrub. "Hey cant we get any privacy around here? Come back here you little weasel!" screamed Inuyasha.  
END OF CHAPTER 1 


	2. The SoulEating Blade

Chapter 2 of 3 The soul-eating blade Written by: Shawn Stone Inuyasha was tired from a hard fight with Ryuukotsusei, his fathers murderer. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Mioga, and Shippo were all resting under a fireplace. Inuyasha was thinking to himself again. "So my old man helped me to defeat the one who brought him to his demise. I have faint memories of my father, but leaving me one his fangs, the Tetsusaiga, I can tell that he must have loved me very much. Im just glad that dad decided to give me the sword instead of Sesshomaru," he thought to himself. He was weak and needed some sleep so he decided to go to sleep. Meanwhile, in a far away region, Naraku stood with the wind blowing through his long loose hair. He drew a blade from a sheath connected to his large purple cape. The blade was not quite as big as the Tetsusaiga, and it came to a diamond shaped tip. Naraku drove the sword into the ground, opening up a portal from hell. Out of the portal came several demons. Naraku, slashed his sword through a line of demons killing them all with one swing. He chopped some of the demons heads off. The youkais cried and yelled out loud in pain, as there sliced up bodies fell to the ground in pieces. Naraku smiled as he stared at the youkai carcasses that lay in pieces surrounding him.  
  
Inuyasha and the gang were riding on Kilala through the sky. They come to a resting area and Kagome was collecting some wild shrubs that would help ease Inuyashas pain. Inuyasha was quick to recover after a nights rest by the fireplace. Mioga and Miroku were about 50 yards away from the fire, discussing the recent occurrence. "So Inutaisho was a great dog demon, and in his life he fell in love with two different beings. One was a mortal, which gave birth to hanyou Inuyasha, and one a youkai, which gave birth to full dog-demon Sesshomaru," said Miroku. "Yes, Inutaisho was a powerful demon, in fact, he claimed himself ruler of the land. Seeing as Ryuukotsusei wanted to become ruler himself, he took Inutaisho on. Inutaisho had a kind heart and had a good life, but Ryuukotsuseis powers were simply too immense. As we all know, Ryuukotsusei was a dragon. It is not known how Ryuukotsusei was so massively powerful or where he obtained such powers, but the powers of dragons have always been stronger than those of youkais. Dragons are the sons of the devil himself," explained Mioga. "Since we now know that Naraku was the one who reserructed Ryuukotsusei, I cant help but wonder what other plots Naraku might be planning seeing that Ryuukotsusei failed. I suggest we take turns keeping guard tonight, since Inuyasha is too badly wounded and needs his rest," remarked Miroku. "I totally and fully agree with you lord Miroku. You keep first guard and awaken me in a few hours. then Ill take over. Talk to you then," said Mioga. Mioga lay down and fell fast asleep. Miroku was thinking to himself as he watched over his friends. "Damn that Naraku, all I have ever known him to do is trick people and set traps. Hardley have we ever encountered him in the flesh, as he always sends someone else to do his dirty work for him." Miroku held his right hand and clamped it tightly. "That retched Naraku is also the one who placed this black hole curse onto my family. I swear one day I will destroy him with my very hands. I must do so before I am sucked into the Wind Tunnel myself. I will do so to avenge my father as well as my grandfather, who was the first to be placed under this cursed spell," he thought to himself. Morning arrived, and Inuyasha had been fully revived. He was off early before anyone else wielding his Tetsusaiga, trying to deform it to his fathers original fang that he had used in battle against Ryuukotsusei. He had used this fang before, but he did not know how to get the Tetsusaiga to morph to this level. All the times before, were either by luck or by his fathers spirit helping to protect him, the way he did in the battle between Inuyasha and Ryuukotsusei. He had known ho to transform the Tetsusaiga, even when drawing or sheathing it, and even knew how to use the wind scar for its one attack capability, but he could not figure out what unlocked the red fang hidden inside the Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha and his friends were back on the trail traveling through the woods. Kagome was thinking of going back to her own time. She had been gone for several days now. But she did not want to leave yet. Suddenly, Kagome felt a since of evil come over her entire body. She felt as if someone was watching her. Inuyasha picked up the scent of Naraku nearby. He and Miroku ran off ahead of the gang and found Naraku standing on a ledge, with his back against them. Miroku and Inuyasha stood still, slowly Naraku turned to face them. He spoke softly "So we meet again Inuyasha," he murmured. "Naraku, I am surprised to see you in the flesh, normally youd lay some cowardly trap or use you demon puppetry to try and defeat me," said Inuyasha. "What more do I need of my incarnations and other plans to defeat you when I have this," Naraku held out the sword he had used on the demons, while it remain in its sheath. Inuyasha drew his Tetsusaiga morphing it to its fullest power. Naraku smiled. He drew his sword from his sheath. For the first time, Inuyasha and his friends gazed upon the Toulegia in awe, for they had never seen such a weapon. The blade had a certain white glow outlining it. Mioga jumped to Inuyashas shoulder and began to explain. "My lord that is the Toulegia , a sword forged from the fang of Ryuukotsusei. Ive only seen the Toulegia in paintings, for it is only supposed to be a fantasy sword, no such blade had ever been created. But how can that be, Naraku is a hanyou and this sword is only capable of being wielded by a youkai and only a youaki, no other being is supposed to be capable of wielding it," he explained. "I dont care where the Toulegia came from, I defeated Ryuukotsusei, and Ill defeat the sword forged from his fang," yelled Inuyasha. He jumped into the air with Tetsusaiga. Naraku held his Toulegia out horizontally in front of him. Inuyasha slashed his sword vertically down onto Narakus. The two of them pushed against each other, and streaks of tension was created between the two swords. The Tetsusaiga, began to crack at the blade part that touched Narakus blade. Inuyasha was sent back 30 or 40 feet, hitting the ground hard, and in doing so, his Tetsusaiga deformed. Inuyasha was stunned. How can that be? Naraku spoke again, he held the Toulegia out so that Inuyasha and the gang could observe it as he spoke. "You fool. As you may have guessed, I used the power of an evil Shikon jewel shard to resurrect Ryuukotsusei. The fang of your father may have been powerful enough to defeat him, but I fear you are mistaken if you think that your Tetsusaiga will defeat my Toulegia." "You are the foolish one," yelled Miroku. Ryuukotsusei bit the Tetsusaiga when Inuyasha and him were in battle and Inuyasha still defeated him using his fathers fang," explained Miroku. "True," said Naraku. "But this sword is special. Not only is it the fang of Ryuukotsusei, but it feeds on evil spirits," he said viciously. "What?" said Inuyasha and his friends. "Yes for you see, this sword, after slaying a demon, sucks the soul from it giving it its power. The more souls it contains, the more powerful it becomes. Marvelous isnt it? I recently have been gathering souls of youkais, collecting them with the Toulegia, making it more and more powerful each time. Inuyasha, allow me to demonstrate," snickered Naraku. He stuck his Toulegia into the ground. The ground began to shake. "What is going on?" screamed Shippo, Kagome, and Sango. The portal to hell opened. Out of the portal came numerous quantities of youkai. Naraku slayed most of them with just a few strikes. He then held his Toulegia straight up, pointing to the sky. The spirits of the demons rose from their dead bodies, and were sucked into the Toulegia through its tip. "I see, so Naraku uses the Toulegia to summon the demons, then he slays them all, giving his sword more strength," said Miroku. "Youve pinpointed it very well monk," said Naraku. The sound of horses galloping and several hundred footsteps could be heard. Naraku turned around to see the display of an army of villagers. "Inuyasha, we have come to help you slay the demon," yelled one of the villagers. Naraku turned around to face Inuyasha and his gang. "After collecting so many evil spirits, my Toulegia evovles, and obtains the ability to draw in any soul whether, hanyou, youkai, or mortal and poison it with evil. Allow me to show you Inuyasha," he said. Naraku turned around and began to slaughter the villagers. He held his sword with one hand out to his side. He soared toward the villagers, and slashed through them, swinging his Toulegia from his left to his right. He quickly, in the speed of light, came face to face with one of the villagers, pointing his blade to the ground. The villager turned and began to run, but as soon as he did, Naraku leaped into the air pulling his Toulegia through the villager, slicing through him with it. As he came back down he aligned his Toulegia vertical to the ground and as he came down, he sliced another villager in half, until his Toulegia touched the ground. Still holding it with one hand, he held the Toulegia out straight in front of him pointing toward one of the villagers. He soared across the ground heading straight for the villager. Naraku stuck his Toulegia all the way through the villagers chest; the end of his Toulegia appeared on the villagers back. The remaining villages began to retreat. "Do not flea," he said. Naraku grabbed the Toulegia with both hands. He chased the villagers, and with a single slash he quickly spun around devoured the remaining soldiers. Again, he held the Toulegia toward the sky and the souls descended from the dead human corpses that lay in shreds on the ground beneath him. Every last soul was drawn into the sword and after doing so, the Toulegias white glow became larger and brighter. "My blade is quite strong now, considering I have the ability to use any type of soul to make it more powerful," snickered Naraku.  
  
"Ive heard enough," screamed Inuyasha. Its time to use the windscar. Inuyasha held the Tetsusaiga out pointing straight at Naraku; the wind scar began to appear. Inuyasha brought the Tetsusaiga to his side, and with all his might, and with the tip of his Toulegia touching the ground, he swung his sword around a complete 180 degrees. Several white streaks of power formed before him. The streaks of light drove themselves across the land toward the wind scar. They broke through the wind scar and headed straight toward Naraku. Naraku drew his Toulegia back, and as if he were hitting a baseball, he swung it at the streaks of power and they cancelled. Again Inuyasha and the gang were stunned. They could not decide whether Naraku himself had become more powerful, or if it was simply his sword that had given him such elite power. "You are out of options Inuyasha," Said Naraku. If your Tetsusaigas true power is weaker than the power of my Toulegia, then you have nothing left to do, except die a bloody death. Inuyasha Prepare to meet you demise. At this point, Inuyashas friends, were all terrified for Inuyashas as well as their own life. Miroku and Sango could not help, for Miroku would be poisoned by the insects, and Naraku would simply break Sangos boomerang. Kagome was side-eyed. She began to become week in the knees. She quickly grabbed an arrow from her quiver, and shot an arrow at Narakus Toulegia. In a heartbeat, Naraku slashed his Toulegia, cutting the arrow in half in mid air. "You are all doomed, there is no stopping me now, I will finally slay you all, you blood shall stain this blade of mine, and your souls added to it," murmured Naraku. Naraku flew across the ground with great speed, holding his blade out, heading straight for Inuyasha. He came quite close to Inuyasha when he heard the voice of a man behind him call out his name, "NARAKU!" Naraku stopped in his tracks to turn around and face a mortal, a man with a trident in his grip. The man lifted his trident into the air and hurled it to the ground. As he did such, a streak of light appeared in arc shape from the tip of his trident. The streak of light was sent toward Naraku. Naraku held out his Toulegia at angle in front of him with one hand blocking the light. "Foolish mortal, leave this area at once, if you want to live," said Naraku. Naraku turned back around to face Inuyasha. The man ran at Naraku with his trident in front of him. He was planning to stick the trident through Naraku. Just as the man was about to pierce through Naraku, Naraku spun around and sliced the tips of his trident off. The man jumped back. "Weakly mortal, who are you? What business have you with me?" said Naraku. "I am a simple monk, and I have come to stop you from you treacherous plot," replied the man. "Very well," said Naraku. "I shall slay you, and claim your soul as my prize. Naraku jumped toward the man. Their weapons clashed in a sword-fight, as they battled. The man ran behind a line of trees, with Naraku in close behind in pursuit of him, cutting down the trees trying to slay the man. They clashed weapons again. Naraku swung his Toulegia against the trident and in the blink of an eye, he brought his sword around and cut the handle of the mans trident in half. "Ignorant mortal, prepare to die," said Naraku; he leapt into the air. Coming back down, he held the blade with one hand, back behind his shoulder, and when he reached the man, swung it down toward him. The man with is last strengths, held the top part of his trident out stopping the Toulegia, in between two of its spikes. What was left of his Trident began to crack. "You wont last long," sneered Naraku. The trident was still cracking and then suddenly it stopped; all was silent. Out of the tip of the leapt a large streak of blue light, and out of the tip of the monks trident appeared a large steak of pink light. The two streaks of light drifted into the air and then back down to the ground. From the blue streak appeared the spirit of Ryuukotsusei, and out the streak of pink light appeared the spirit of a mortal women. The woman approached the dragon. "Ryuukotsusei," she said. "Its been a long while. I long for us to have the life together that we once had." The dragon had his head down next to her as she hugged him. He spoke in a deep youkai voice. "I too long for that life. When the demon brothers cast the spell on me to be this demonic form, I was forever cursed to be evil. I was so mad at the world that I could not have you anymore that I could not control my sinister acts, and sacrifices," said the dragon. The dragon made sound of sadness and mournfulness. "I see, these two had a previous relationship, and it wold appear that it was some time ago," said Miroku. "Get back into the Toulegia Ryuukotsusei," said Naraku. "You failed me at devouring Inuyasha, so I shall use your power to destroy him myself. Naraku pointed the Toulegia at the dragon and it began to suck him back into the Toulegia. Naraku soared toward the mortal spirit that stood before him. As he did so, the women jumped into the air, diving into the sword. Naraku stopped and held the sword out in front of him with one hand, studying it. "How is it possible for her to get inside the Toulegia, without me drawing her in?" he said. "You did this," said Naraku. He soared toward the mortal monk once more and wildly swung his Toulegia back and forth cutting the man into tiny shreds. Naraku began to absorb the mans soul, but when he tried he could not. As soon as the soul touched the blade, it disappeared. Naraku was puzzled. Suddenly, he could hear a heartbeat. He looked around pondering at where it came from. He looked at his sword. The heartbeat was coming from inside it. His blade was pulsing. The white glow outlining his Toulegia began to slowly fade, and a pinkish color began to take its place. Naraku noticed his hand starting to melt. He dropped the Toulegia and the tip of it stuck in the ground. He tried stood still for a moment and then tried to grasp the blade once more and pull it out of the ground. He grabbed hold of the handle, but as soon as he did, it shocked him. "No, how can this be," yelled Naraku. "My precious Toulegia has been purified," he screamed. Inuyasha drew his Tetsusaiga and ran for Naraku. He swung it at Naraku, but Naraku jumped out of the way and soared off over the horizon. "I will return to claim your life Inuyasha, when I formulated a new plan," he said. The souls that were entrapped in the Toulegia, rose from it and shot off into the air, disappearing into the clouds. The Toulegia slowly began to disintegrate from tip to handle, and after it had disappeared, Inuyasha and the gang could see the sparkle of another evil sacred jewel shard to wield his Toulegia," said Miroku. The shard glowed a dark blackish color from all of the evilness that it had absorbed. The jewel was quickly purified after Kagome picked it up. "One thing I dont understand though, who in the heck was that lady that was talking to Ryuukotsusei?, and who was that monk that brought for all of this in the first place?" said Inuyasha. I suppose well never know since Naraku devoured him," said Shippo. "Why would Naraku need an evil jewel shard to wield his blade?" said Sango. "Because Naraku is a half-demon. He claims and takes the appearance of a full demon, but the human-blood from the original Onigumo that he once was still flows within him. Mioga, you said that only a full-fledged demon would be capable of mastering the Toulegia, and the human blood that flows within him makes him a hanyou. Therefor he was also unable to wield the Toulegia from the very beginning. Only by using a sinister jewel shard was he able to wield it," said Mioga. "Yes and judging by the expressions and the conversation of that women and Ryuukotsusei, I would imagine that they had had a previous relationship together many moons ago," said Miroku. "I heard Ryuukotsusei say that he was cursed, does that mean that he too used to be a mortal?" said Kagome. "I guess so, he mentioned that he was possessed by some sort of demons," said Inuyasha. "Yes and it seems that that women loved Ryuukotsusei so much that she sacrificed her own soul by leaping into the Toulegia and purifying it, making it vulnerable to Narakus use," explained Mioga. "The monk that came forth and challanged Naraku must have known that he had the spirit of Ryuukotsusei trapped inside the blade, and that his trident was created from Ryuukotsuseis loves soul. The monk knew that their weapons would be useless against each other. Quite the end to this tragic incident," said Mirkou. The 6 of them, looked in the direction that Naraku had taken off in. "Do you think that Naraku might have had something to do with the possession of Ryuukotsusei from the start?" asked Inuyasha. "It wouldnt surprise me at all," said Kagome.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 2 


	3. Narakus' Last Endeavor

3 of 3 Narakus' Last Endeavor Written by: Shawn Stone  
  
Traveling through the forest was a long silver-haired youkai. Following close behind was a small reptilian youkai and a human girl who went by the name Rin. The silver-haired youkai (Sesshomaru) was dwelling upon the presence of evil in the air, he told his followers to keep close to him and to not trail behind. Rin was riding upon a two headed dragon, and the reptilian youkai (Jaken) was by Sesshomaru's side. Meanwhile, not too far away, Inuyasha and his friends were on the trail to see Bokusenou, the great tree demon. Inuyasha was pondering upon why his sword failed against Naraku's sword, and he wanted to know more about Ryuukotsusei and his father and their history. He had wondered who the monk was that had appeared before Naraku, and exactly whose spirit had sprung from his trident. He was confused and had so many questions. Since Mioga was unfamiliar with the situation, he was hoping that Bokusenou could answer them from him. They had come across a man who was running blindly through the forest. Inuyasha and his friends asked him if he was ok and what he was running from. Inuyasha jumped up into the trees above and took off in the direction in which the man came from. "Do you suppose we should follow?" said Miroku. "No, Inuyasha is much too fast and we've already lost him so let's just wait he for him to return," said Sango. The six friends Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Mioga, Kirara, and Shippo sat down to rest. They waited for Inuyasha. Kagome was laying on her back with her hands behind her head, staring up at the sky. Miroku sat with his legs crossed, with Sango lying in his lap. Mioga and Shippo were playing with and petting Kirara. Mioga jumped inside Kirara's fur and took a good suck of blood from her skin. The demon dog began to scratch herself, and Mioga fell out of her coat of fur. Kagome began to notice a large flock of birds. They were flying all in the same direction. Following close behind was a deep, dark cloud. Kagome sat up with a troubled look on her face. The 6 of them looked up at the sky. The cloud slowly rolled over the top of them, until it blocked the sun's light, covering the entire sky. The cloud disturbed the 6 of them. Inuyasha jumped out of nowhere and appeared before them. "What did you find Inuyasha?" asked Kagome. "It's funny, I can't pick up any evil scents, yet I still sense an ominous presence in the air," said Inuyasha. "Yes, I too since something very ominous in the air," said Miroku. "Well I guess that all we can do is keep our eyes peeled," said Inuyasha. "Let's move on." They finally came across the demon tree Bokusenou. Bokusenou was surprised to see that Inuyasha had actually came to speak with him. Inuyasha began to speak softly. "Surprised to see me Bokusenou?" he said. "Inuyasha, the younger of the great demon Inutaisho, what business have you with me?" said the tree. Inuyasha sat down with his legs and arms crossed. He looked off into the distance. "Tell me about Ryuukotsusei," he said. "Ryuukotsusei? Your fathers mortal enemy?" asked Bokusenou. Inuyasha explained everything that had occured during the battle between Ryuukotsusei and Naraku's sword in which the Tetsusaiga was too weak to defeat. "Ryuukotsusei was a strong dragon. All dragons are stronger than demons. However, since your father was such a strong and powerful demon, Ryuukotsusei and your father were nearly equal in power. That is why Ryuukotsusei defeated him, but sealed himself away in the process. Ryuukotsusei wanted his name to be known and he wanted to rule all of the land. He seen Inutaisho as a threat to him, since he already ruled much of the land. The monk that you seen must have had the spirit of Ryuukotsusei's first love entrapped in his trident. He must have known that his weapon and the one created from Ryuukotsusei would be useless against each other, and so that is why he chose to duel with Naraku," explained Bokusenou. "I see, but who was that lady, and how did she ever fall in love with a dragon, that's just ludicrous," asked Inuyasha. "Ryuukotsusei was not always a dragon. He used to be a mortal," said Bokusenou. "A mortal?" asked Inuyasha. "Yes, he wasn't evil at all until one day, a demon devoured and feasted upon his love and her soul. Ryuukotsusei was overcome by fear, anger, hate, and depression. This left a perfect opportunity for him to become possessed and that he did; He became doomed to be a dragon. He took all of his mournfulness out on others by devouring them. The spirit of the lady entrapped in that trident, must have been that of Ryuukotsusei's first love," explained Bokusenou. "I see, so because my father was defeated by Ryuukotsusei, the Tetsusaiga was unable to defeat a sword that was forged from him?" asked Inuyasha. "Correct," said Bokusenou. "A very troublesome story," spoke Miroku. Kagome was thinking to herself, "This must be hard for Inuyasha, his father whom he never really knew and his mother who was a mortal, I can't imagine what he is thinking as of now," she thought. The black cloud overhead was becoming darker; a cool breeze swept over the land. "Is it just me or is the temperature dropping?" asked Sango. "No you are not mistaken, something very cold and brutal is in the air," said Miroku. He looked up to the sky again. "Inuyasha, can you pick up any evil scents yet," he said. "No I can't really get a fragrance of anything right now," said Inuyasha. Deeper into the forest, Sesshomaru and his two followers were still making their way through the woodland. Sesshomaru looked up to the sky to notice the black cloud. He had a sneer look on his face. "Do not move," said Sesshomaru. Rin and Jaken stopped in their tracks. Sesshomaru took a few more steps then stopped to look at the trees in front of him. He sensed something evil nearby but he couldn't tell what it was nor could he tell where it was coming from. Suddenly a voice appeared from apparently nowhere. "Sesshomaru," said the voice. Sesshomaru was astonished that whom or whatever this voice was had fooled him. He saw some trees shake and then a large white figure came lurking out of them, landing in front of Sesshomaru flat on his feet. The figure stood up to reveal him self in a white baboon mask. "If it isn't my old friend Naraku," said Sesshomaru. The two specters stared at each other face to face. The figures stood still and silent for a few moments. Then Naraku reached inside his baboon cape, and pulled out an enormous sword from underneath it. The sword was huge, nearly 4 times the size of Sesshomaru s' "fierce-fighting god," the Toukijin. The sword measured maybe as wide as 2 feet, and was longer than Narakus' and Seshomarus' bodies stacked on top of each other and about twice the size of Inuyashas' Tetsusaiga, at roughly 10-12 feet long. Naraku's eyes grew wide and a large grin formed on is face. Sesshomaru kept the same smirk on his face but in his mind, he was stunned. He had never before seen such a massive sword in his lifetime. Naraku held the sword up at a diagonal angle. The sword was straight and it came to a curved point at the end. Naraku raised the blade and swung it at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru jumped out of the swords' wrath and landed just behind Naraku. His poison claws began to glow, he swung his arm around attempting to chop off Naraku's head, but Naraku was gone in the blink of an eye. Sesshomaru was astonished. "How did he manage to escape me... His speed is great, possibly even greater than mine, and seems to be too powerful for me to keep up with," he thought to himself. Naraku laughed. Sesshomaru drew his Toukijin with a single arm. Naraku appeared from the trees with the sword drew back over his head. He soared down toward Sesshomaru, and the two swords met. Seshomaru was wielding the sword with a single hand, and he began to weaken. He was forced to use both of his arms and all of his might for the first time ever. He was overwhelmed. Never before had he been up against such a challenge. He held his sword horizontally while Naraku held his Vertically, pressing down hard onto the Toukijin. Sesshomaru felt air from behind him, he was being pushed back by the force of the sword. Sesshomaru and Naraku both jumped back. Sesshomaru had pondered at how Naraku had come by such a sword and how it was possible for him to wield such a weapon, for Sesshomaru now knew that Naraku was a hanyou. He could smell youkai blood flowing through Naraku but he also detected the scent of a mortal inside Naraku, making him a half- breed. "That sword of yours becomes more interesting by the minute, tell me Naraku, where did you receive it?" asked Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, have you not yet detected it?" asked Naraku. "Detected what?" asked Sesshomaru. "This sword was forged from the fangs of your father's mortal dragon enemy, Ryuukotsusei. I had forged two swords from his fangs, one that collected souls and used them to feed its' evil power, and the other, this one you see before you, "The Devil's Claw." People call it that because no sword is more powerful than it; because it is forged from a dragon fang and that fact that it is powered by the Sacred Shikon No Tama. The more shards of the Shikon Jewel embedded within it, the more powerful it becomes," explained Naraku. "No matter," said Sesshomaru. "You used me to rid of Inuyasha but put my life in danger at the same time. I now see that you have come to rid of me because I failed you at destroying Inuyasha, have you not?" asked Sesshomaru. "I have mastered the Toukijin to its' fullest and shall now use it to slay you," he said. "You fool. A dragon blade is mush stronger than that of a demon blade," said Naraku. They broke out into a sword fight. Off in the distance, Inuyasha and his followers were walking through the forest. They were traveling at reasonable speed. "It's Naraku, I can smell him!" yelled Inuyasha. He was rushing through the treetops while the rest followed on the ground. The black cloud overhead appeared darker and more menacing as they approached Naraku. "I wonder what kind of trouble Naraku is scheming this time," said Miroku. "Last time, he withdrew a powerful dragon blade that collected souls for its' power. I sure hope Inuyasha knows what he is getting himself into," he said. "That black cloud that appears darker and darker as we near Naraku, can only bestow what kind of trouble lies ahead." Meanwhile, Sesshomaru and Naraku were still caught in a melee of sword battle. They stood about 15 feet apart from one another, eyeing each other. They ran straight toward one another. Sesshomaru, instead of swinging his sword, attempted to use his poison claws to slice through Naraku's head. He missed as Naraku quickly darted out of the way, sliding past him and behind him. In a flash, he raised and drove his sword to where Sesshomaru stood. Sesshomaru quickly flitted around to block the sword. Again, he was pushed back by the force of the sword. This time, he was forced back nearly 20 feet from where he originally stood. Naraku stepped back, taking the sword with him. He arranged the sword so that its' tip aligned with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru felt a strange force coming from his Toulegia. He looked down at the sword that he held in his hands. The evil aura that had once appeared when the sword had first been created, before it had chosen him as its' master, began to appear once more. Sesshomaru became very frustrated, not simply because he was upset by the fact that he was a hanzen youkai (perfect demon), and that he shouldn't be loosing to a hanyou, especially since he had never been in this type of situation before. But by the fact that he should have but had no idea as to what was going on. "Astounded Sesshomaru?" asked Naraku. "You forget, the Toulegia was forged from the fang of a demon in which whom was an incarnation of myself. Therefore I still possess some power over it. With a few more blows from the "Devils Claw," the aura will take over once again, and reject you as its' master," sneered Naraku. He leapt forward and began to rasp his sword rapidly against Sesshomarus' sword.  
The evil aura of the Toulegia was growing stronger. Sesshomaru found him self in an intense situation, for he now knew his most precious blade, "The fierce-fighting god" in which he treasured and so well mastered would soon give in and be useless to him. Out of apparently nowhere, Inuyasha emerged. He had already drawn and morphed his Tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru was fierce with rage. He lobbed his sword around at Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumped into the air dodging the sword and landing safely on the ground. "Flee from this area Inuyasha, you are the least of my worries right now, I will deal with you later," said Sesshomaru. "Looks to me like you could use some help," said Inuyasha. They heard Kagome's voice from behind them. "Inuyasha, Naraku has a Shikon Jewel shard embedded in that weapon of his, I can see it. It's huge, it looks more like a large chunk of the jewel rather than a few shards," she screamed. "That blade is more devious than any I've ever seen," said Sango. "Yes, it appears that Naraku has really outdone himself this time. And look... the evil aura of the Toukijin has appeared again as it did when Kijimbo forged it!" said Miroku. "Sesshomaru I don't like you anymore than you like me. But can't we set aside our differences for just this once, and work as a team?" asked Inuyasha. "Your sword is simply to weak to use against Naraku's, but if we use the power of both of our swords, we might be able to defeat him," he said. "Little brother, bear in mind that one day I plan to slay you a bloody death, but the condition is vast," replied Sesshomaru. "Very well, I will allow your aide just this once, and we shall use the power of my Toukijin and your Tetsusaiga to defeat this crafty, audacious character. He's becoming quite the bother" Said Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both jumped into the air. They both came back down exerting both of their swords down onto Naraku's. Naraku held his out parallel as its' length was enough to embrace both of their perpendicularly aligned swords. The Tetsusaiga and Toukijin both worked hard against the Devil's Claw. Naraku had a pungent smile on his face, he was extremely confident in himself. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were side by side, ignoring one another for the first time in both of their lives. They both were very different but fighting together alongside one another they had a strong since of similarity. "Never before has Inuyasha and Sesshomaru worked together like this. I see now that they are indeed closely related, for their personality is not quite equal but in ways, they are the alike," said Miroku. Naraku's grip of his sword began to weaken. His adversaries' weapons were indeed taking effect upon his. The horizontally level sword was being pushed back toward him. Naraku grasped his blade tighter, and eventually pushed the two foes' weapons back off against his. "That sword of yours is undeniably powerful Naraku," murmured Sesshomaru. "I must have it for myself. Hand it over now and your life will be spared," he exquisitely said. "Fool," said Naraku. "Do you honestly think that someone such as yourself would be powerful enough to even wield this blade? The "Devil's Claw" is not to be taken lightly," he said. They were all three now floating in midair. They began to duke it out. Naraku went after each of them one by one. He flung his blade against Sesshomarus', then Inuyashas'. He was conveying great, hard, rapid blows against each of their swords, knocking them back by the force. This was giving Naraku enough time to fight them one at a time, making it easier on him. Inuyashas' sword was weakening and becoming duller and the evil aura of Sesshomarus' unceasingly grew stronger. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru became less secure about the power of Naraku's sword. Both of theirs' were tremendously powerful yet the power of them combined was seizing to overpower Narakus'. Naraku laughed a sinister laugh. "You two are pathetic. Your father made an unfortunate mistake when he decided to spawn of you two," said Naraku. His baleful smile remained tranquil. Inuyasha was filled with fury, but Sesshomaru remained his calm, devoted self. "Naraku lured his sword behind him to one side, and in a heartbeat, he knocked Inuyashas' sword from his possession. Inuyashas' sword was sent spinning into the air. It landed tip-first into the ground and deformed. Naraku ran toward Inuyasha. He detained his sword back over the top of his head. Sesshomaru wondered if he should stop Naraku or not. He had always dreamed of Inuyasha's demise, but no, he could not stand for it. If anyone was going to slay Inuyasha, he wanted the pleasure of it for him self. His sword appeared in front of Naraku's view, in between Inuyasha and the Devil's Claw. Naraku looked over. The only thing he saw was a pair of green-glowing claws heading straight for him followed by a sharp excruciating, pain. Naraku thought that he had been slain. But he soon came to find that he was only cut and not perforated. At that same moment, Inuyasha jumped up and scraped his claws across the "Devil's Claw". It cracked, but seized to brake. Sesshomaru was now watching and studying Inuyasha. "I recognize that scent," he thought to himself. "It is the same as it was before. He now knows no fear, he feels no pain, and will stop at nothing in defeating Naraku. The demon blood that he inherited from father has overcome him. I shall observe," he contemplated. "Oh no! Inuyasha has transformed!" shrieked Sango. "I really hate when this happens," said Kagome. She began to receive flashbacks of previous times when Inuyasha had transformed to his full-demon form. His face looked awful, as if it had been severely burnt or scarred. His eyes shimmered a flaming red. He once more swiped his claws all across the "Devil's Claw". The Devil's Claw commenced in pain, shaking and crying in an unhappy manner. Inuyasha veered his claws around the handle of the blade where Naraku held it. Naraku released the sword immediately, for his hands concerned great sorrow. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and the others noticed a dark twinkling light coming from the handle of the "Devil's Claw." They seen that Inuyashas' swipe was deep enough to cut open the handle and for the Jewel Shard embedded inside it to surface. The colossal sword shrunk before their eyes as the Tetsusaiga would for Inuyasha. "NOOO... with out the jewel I am with out power," howled Naraku. Sesshomaru spoke softly "Are you done yet? I am". Sesshomaru held his sword out straight with both hands. The evil aura had disappeared. "It seems I've regained total power over the sword," said Sesshomaru. He darted for Naraku, holding his sword out as if he were going to drive a nail through a wall. Naraku stood facing Sesshomaru with still a sneer look on his face. As soon as Sesshomaru was about to destroy Naraku, Naraku veered around and removing his baboon cape at the same time, revealed a large spider marking on his back. The Toukijin gave off a powerful vibe, but failed to slay him. The spider marking on his back protected him once more and he managed to escape with the jewel shard. Kagome screamed, "SIT BOY!" Inuyasha was leveled. When he got back up everyone could see that he was back to his old self. "I really wish that you would stop with that," he said. Sesshomaru had a puzzled look on his face. "So it is the words of a mortal that breaks him free of his transformation. How is it that a mortal can have so much power?" he pondered. "Where's Naraku, did we finish him off?" asked Inuyasha. "No he got away again," said Sango. "Inuyasha, Naraku sent your sword heaving into the air, and you transformed into a demon again. You were so angry that you used your powerful demon claws and split his swords' handle open, where the jewel shard was embedded. The jewel shard transpired, and the sword was rendered useless. Sesshomaru then took his Toulegia to Naraku but failed to slay him, because of that damned spider marking on his back. Consequently he managed to escape," said Miroku. Inuyasha was disappointed that Naraku had escaped once again. Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and so did Inuyasha. Sesshomaru spoke again, "I shall take my leave of you little brother. Seeing as I no longer need your aid, and I have nothing but hatred for you, It's better for me to not stick around." He stepped onto a cloud that appeared from seemingly nowhere and flew off into the distance. Inuyasha and his six friends stood on top of a hill, looking over the horizon. The dark cloud overhead had nearly completely dissipated. The wind was now blowing gently across the land, blustering their hair in a wavy fashion. "Naraku is so devious, I can't believe that he always manages to find a way to escape," said Shippo. "He has appeared before us once with a sword forged from Ryuukotsusei's fang, and this time before Sesshomaru. I surely hope that this is the last of Naraku's using Ryyukotsusei to try to claim victory for him self," murmured Mioga. "Yes I too hope that Naraku has finished his conniving acts with the power of that retched dragon Ryyuoktsusei," said Miroku. Kagome was thinking quietly to herself as she studied Inuyasha and his expressions, "Naraku keeps on bringing up old, painful memories for Inuyasha each time he does something like this. That can't be helping his skill to concentrate on fighting when Naraku is using Inuyashas' fathers' assassin as his weapon."  
  
END OF CHAPTER 3 


End file.
